In diagnostics and therapy, increasingly high requirements are placed on the quality of medical equipment. The object thereof is in particular to avoid risks to health and personal injuries due to faulty diagnoses or treatment.
DE 101 47 160 C1 describes a C-arm tomography system with a rectangular detector mounted rotatably by 90° about a connecting axis to the beam source in order, despite the limited size of the detector surface, to ensure that the object to be reconstructed is largely completely covered in the projection exposures in all rotational directions.